


Connected Fates: a one shot collection

by vanillafingers



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection, Romance, au galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafingers/pseuds/vanillafingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad dreams, broken promises, and bruised lips.</p><p>OR: The younger Nohrian and Hoshidan brothers get it ON (and get sad and mushy in the process)</p><p>Basically, it's centered around the Birthright and Conquest routes and how Kamui's life would be with either one of the princes as her love interest. After all, why have one brother when you can have both?</p><p>Works will be posted first on my tumblr: writing-fingers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Dreams and Hazel Constellations (Takukamu)

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit down, so I wanted to practice my writing. Sadness + Takumi feels surely do get the motors running, huh?

The thunder raging in her head echoed still when she awakened. Heavy breaths reverberated across the empty chamber room as Corrin fought to calm her speeding heart. Red seemed to coat her eyesight as she frantically searched for hazel eyes; the remnants of that night’s nightmare still fresh as the moonlight that streamed from her window. Sweaty hands gripped the white linen sheets–her mind was disheveled as the bedding that she was beginning to tear. No hazel eyes in sight. She slowly loosened her hold, and she took a deep breath.

 

“Ah.” She muttered lamely, finally realizing that the state of her mind did not mirror the state of her physicality. The red that filled her vision slowly began to fade, but the sight of blood did not leave her heart. While dreams will be dreams, she could not shake the fact that the vision had told much truth, or worse, a future she could not prevent. It seemed tonight was not going to be a good night for Corrin, and no amount of Jakob’s tea could help her now.

 

Jumping tiredly from her bed, she wrapped a robe of purest white around her lithe body. She shivered slightly, but she would rather not dawdle in her bedroom looking for more cover. She could still hear the sound of metal meeting flesh, and she would much rather leave before the scent would begin to overtake her.

 

Was she still dreaming? Some might have thought her a ghost roaming the quiet hallways of the Hoshidan castle, what with her white wrap and even whiter face. But no soul interrupted her journey, so nobody bothered to see. All except for one, whom Corrin knew would bother to see her, even at this time of night.

 

_Takumi._

 

Quiet footsteps padded along, but Corrin’s feet lacked hesitance. She knew where she would go. Whom she would find. Whom she wouldn’t find.

 

_Takumi._

 

The footsteps stopped. The breathing stopped. She lifted her hands, as if asking a question. Would he be there? Would he want to see her? Would he–?

 

“Corrin? Are you there?”

 

At once, the questions stopped, and she shook her head in relief. There wasn’t even a need to worry. So without further ado, her small hands push open the tall wooden doors, and at once she could finally _breathe_ again _._

_**Takumi.** _

Red met hazel, and a dance immediately came to play. Questions left unsaid swirled in each others eyes. 

_Another dream?_ _Nightmare._

_Blood?_ _Yes._

_Who?_ _Yours._

 

She watched his lips and saw it turn into a familiar frown. Breath hitched and tongue tied, she took a step. In a flash, the dance reached its climax. Takumi spread his arms wide and she rushed to meet them; both their bodies struggled to see who can intertwine faster. Her sobs made their escape, and he fought to capture them with chapped lips. Their bodies were meshed together and tongues alight, all while their hands traced the other’s body because _oh_ , they were constellations to each other. Stars scattered a million miles away, but they still fought to make the unfathomable understandable, because somehow they managed to find each other. Somehow, they were able to love each other.

 

The final bars and melodies were coming to a close. Like all dances, this one came to an end. What once was _Tcaikovsky’s Symphony No. 6_  turned into _Chopin’s Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2._ Calmness swept Corrin like a hurricane and she paused to look at her lover, her beau, her _everything_. Red stopped to meet hazel, and he knew she was going to be ok. She still needed to work on helping him know that he was going to be ok, but that was another story to tell.

 

“Did your nightmares wake you too?” Corrin asked, hands slowly finding their way back where they belong.

 

“Yes,” Takumi whispered, his hands clasping hers, tight. “But my _reality_ woke me up.”

 

And so, they went back to sleep.


	2. Pandora's Box (KamuLeo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back, so it isn't 100% great. Get ready for this weird Greek mythology au thing HAHA (which I had planned to make a series, but you never know)

_"Promise me, Leo, that you will never, under any circumstance, open this box. Do you understand me?"_

_Tiny toddler Leo puffed up his chest and nodded proudly. "Leave it to me, Mama! I won't ever let you down!"_

_The young mother's face lit up with a soft smile. "Of course, my darling little lion. I can always trust you, can't I?"_

 

Of course, that promise only stood until she left him all alone. To this day, Leo did not know what had happened to his mother—only whispers of _"bathtub"_ and _"overdose"_ gave him any inkling of her disappearance.

The kingdom mourned her loss, even more so did the Nohrian siblings and their father. That day had marked the end of their father's kindness, and so the kingdom started to descend into deep apprehension.

Earlier that day, all of her belongings were burned with her body, and Leo could only remember the color of fire and the sobs of Elise, who clung to the back of his cape.

Everything was burned, save for a few of his mother's prized tomes and the sealed, wooden box. The box in question was left sitting on his mother's bed. They had found that in his mother's last will and testament, she had left it to him as his only keepsake of her memory.

 

Leo now stood quietly in her bedroom, gazing angrily at the gods-forsaken box. Back then, the secrets of the box had mystified him, making him imagine what types of treasures might be buried within. Now, it just made him want to slam it into the ground.

In two quick strides, he grabbed the box and shook it harshly, trying to see what might be inside. He knew, somehow, that whatever was inside that box was the reason for his mother's demise, and he wanted to know what sort of secret his mother would rather die for, rather than for it to be discovered.

As he shook it, he found it strangely hollow, and it weighed slightly less than what he imagined. He inspected it carefully, finding that other than its tightly sealed lid, it had no other indication of what might be inside.

"Ugh, this is killing me!" He cried, slamming the box onto the bed in frustration. Leo had always been a curious lad, and now that his mother was not there to stop him from breaking open the box, he didn't know how long it would be until he finally lost control. As long as that box remained, he would never be able to forget the way the burial flame seemed to consume his mother's dead body.

After ten more minutes of debating with himself, he finally sighed, standing up to leave the room. "Maybe if I leave this room forever, I'll forget about that damn box and my dead mother…" He muttered, his hand already reaching for the doorknob.

 _"Leo."_ A small voice whispered.

Startled, he immediately whipped around, hand already gripping his trusty tome. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

He breathed heavily, glancing wearily around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he slowly started to relax.

"Must have been my imagina—"

 _"Leo. Come."_ The voice whispered again, and this time Leo knew he wasn't imagining things.

He walked cautiously towards the middle of the room, flipping open his tome and readying a strike of lightning. "Who calls me?" He commanded.

 _"Open me."_ The voice seemed to come from all directions, but Leo stared wildly at the sealed box. Somehow, he knew it was coming from there. Whatever was inside of it wanted him to open it, but he wasn't that much of an idiot.

"Do you take me for some sort of idiot? My mother made me promise, do you wish for me to forsake the wishes of the dead?" He challenged, treading slowly towards the seemingly sentient object.

 _"Open me!"_ The voice seemed agitated now, but it had started to sound human, almost like…

"Mother?" Leo asked, dropping his tome in shock.

 _"Leo, my darling lion, open me… OPEN ME!"_ It cried, and Leo scrambled to the box hastily. Was his mother really calling out to him? Was she finally allowing him to open the biggest mystery of his life? No one else in the world called him lion, so he had to trust the voice. He had to. He missed her so dearly…

"If this is really you, mother, then…" He shuddered, his hand already reaching for the lid.

 _"Yes, my son. It is I. Now, open me."_ The voice cooed, and Leo opened the box.

Faster than Leo could ever imagine, all hell suddenly broke loose. All types of evil power raced out from the small confines of the box, and Leo was slammed against the wall from the impact. Leo gasped, his eyes not believing what he was seeing. The wave of blackness filled the room, until its density was too much that it broke the windows and door. Almost gleefully, it escaped to the outside.

All this time, Leo could only watch in horror. What had he done? He needed to stop it! As if snapped from a trance, Leo stood and grunted from the force of the spirits. Leo fought against the torrent of evil power, and struggled to close that box of wickedness.

"AHHHHHHH! BEGONE EVIL SPIRITS!" He roared, slamming the lid on as quickly as possible. But by the time he had closed the box, it was already too late. He ran to the window, and watched as the dark power dispersed into the atmosphere. He could only hope that nothing bad happens before he could stop it.

As he ran to warn his siblings, another voice called from the box.

"Hey! You forgot about me!"

Leo stopped short, his eyes staring warily at the box. The voice this time did not sound like his mother, but it still sounded quite feminine. Che, as if he would fall for it again this time.

"You idiot! I'm not evil, if that's what you're thinking. To be honest, I am probably your only _hope_ to fix this mess you started, so you better start opening this box, mister!" The voice, strangely enough, was very reminiscent of his sister Elise, except a bit snarkier at best.

He snorted. "Oh yeah? And why would I do that?"

"Hm. What if I told you a secret that only your mother knows?"

He raised his eyebrows at this. "And how would you know it?"

"When you were five, you drank too much tomato juice that when you fell asleep, you couldn't hold it in so you went and—"

A blush spread across his face as he stalked quickly towards the box. "OK, OK! Enough all right? Sheesh, fine. I'll open this box one last time, but if I find that you aren't what you say you are, I'm lighting you up like a barbecue, understand?" He huffed, shaking the box for good measure. While Leo knew it was probably best not to trust the voice, but somehow, he knew he could trust it/her.

"Haha, it's funny how even after all that, you still think shaking the box does any good. Yeah, yeah. Light me up like a barbecue. I'm just trying to be your friend!"

"Hm. Right." Leo grasped the box carefully, and he lifted the lid just a smidge. He peeked into the box and found two glowing red eyes looking back at him.

"GAH!" He screamed, accidentally throwing the box into the air. In a flash, a _full-grown girl_ jumps out of the box, after which she falls face flat onto the floor.

"Ooph! What was that for?" She grumbled, rubbing her face in pain. Leo could only stare in wonder.

"Wha–?" He stared dumbfounded, and the newcomer only smiled kindly.

"Hey, it's darling little lion! It's nice to finally meet you. However," After dusting off her clothes and standing up hastily, she hands him her hands in assistance. "This is not the time for introductions. We must hurry. We gotta fix this mess you started."

He only scoffed at her hand, and stands up himself. "Whatever. Who are you anyway? And how do I know you're going to help me?"

She wasted no time, grabbing a few tomes from his mother's bookshelf. She turned her head, her strikingly white hair swishing lightly from her movement. She smiled kindly.

"Well, of course I'm going to help you! I'm Corrin, and I'm your mother's hope for you."


End file.
